You Are My Everything
by Panda0990
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance, including Kol Mikaelson. He's in desperate need of some help, especially when Jeremy Gilbert shoves a stake through his heart. Oddly enough help does come, but in a way he never would have expected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea just hit me, like, literally five seconds ago. I'm not sure if it's a dud or not so please let me know if I should continue onto a second chapter : ) **

**Enjoy!**

_Savior of Mine_

Kol was taken by surprise when the Gilbert boy actually managed to ram the white oak stake through his heart. He didn't think he would ever be able to pull it off…lesson learned. Kol choked on the bile that was rising up into his throat as he stumbled and leaned against the cool surface of a kitchen counter, unable to stay upright.

It felt as if an explosion was happening inside of his body as every single organ, cell, and bone gave out on him. He watched in horror as flames arose on his flesh. The heat of it bit at him, burning his skin down to a blackened crisp, but that wasn't the worst of it. The worst part was the pain; the _agonizing _pain that brought tears to his eyes and forced heart wrenching screams from his throat.

All he could think about was how much everything hurt as he fell to his knees, like the broken man that he now was. Images of his siblings and mother flashed through his mind; he liked to think it was his subconscious trying in vain to comfort him during the last few moments of his life.

This was it for him. He had never known the unconditional love of a woman nor had he known what it felt like to have a true friend that didn't try to betray him at some point. Throughout his entire existence he had longed for both of theses things, but now it was too late and the only thing he could think was…

_What a waste._

The last thing Kol saw was his brother's horrified face, before his body shut down completely and he was engulfed by the hateful flames.

His soul was consumed by darkness, terrifying darkness. He could see nothing but colors blurring past him as he spiraled through a tunnel-like abyss. He could hear nothing except for very faint voices…screaming, begging for mercy.

Kol's heart caught in his throat when he realized that his soul was going _down_ and the further he lowered, the louder the screaming became. He then saw a pit of fire quickly approaching him. It burned with what seemed like thousands of souls swimming in the hellish pool, trying to claw their way out of the torture that was said to go on for eternity.

He was going to hell.

Literally.

Kol let out a scream of his own, but before he could touch the flames and get stuck there himself, he felt a presence by his side. It was warm and comforting, gentle even. Kol turned his head and saw nothing but a bright light, but for some reason…he smiled.

He was going to be okay.

He was safe.

Kol went further up and his surrounding seemed to brighten as he did so. He lost all touch with his body and just let the light guide him. He felt almost high being in such a relaxed state, but it was a lot better then pain.

Kol closed his eyes and ginned from ear to ear, not giving a care in the world. He was dead! He could do whatever the heck he wanted now!

When Kol opened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself lying on a beach, with warm water licking at his toes. He was naked and surprisingly more toned then he had been before. He lifted his left hand up for inspection and was delighted to see it was indeed his body.

The same freckle was right by his thumb. He smirked and stood on wobbly legs, before he plopped back down. Why couldn't he stand?

"You should be more careful, love"

Kol whipped his head around and saw a woman standing before him. She was naked as well, only her auburn locks were shielding her breasts from his eyes. She was tan, appeared to be medium height, with ocean blue eyes and angelic features. She was beautiful and when she smiled, it seemed to make the things around her almost glow.

"Love? Sorry darling but I'm not that easy" he said with a chuckle.

She walked over to him with her hips swinging seductively from side to side. He gulped when she sat on his lap and brushed a stand of hair from his eyes. Her skin was as soft as silk and she smelled positively delicious.

He smiled nervously and looked away from her intense gaze, taking in the sight of the beautiful waves in front of them.

"So…where are we?"

"This is known as the in-between. Immortals with guardians meet here as they are claimed for, well, pick-up I guess you could say."

His features scrunched together in confusion as he looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Kol I am your guardian angel. I promise I won't fail you this time, but for now just brace yourself; this is going to hurt"

"Wha-"

Before he could even finish his question he was back in the Gilbert's home with his body on fire. He convulsed and started screaming again, but was relieved when the stake was pulled from his chest.

He gasped in a harsh breath of air and blinked up at the woman from earlier, who was now fully clothed. He glared at her half-heartedly, but before he could even breathe properly his eyes began to droop. He let his head fall back against the floor and he sighed.

He was alive.

How was that possible?

**A/N: Should I continue? **

**Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for giving this a chance! And special thanks to a certain reviewer (you know who you are) that made me realize that I need to think outside of the box on this one. **

**Hope you like it guys! If you don't, let me know : ) **

_God is freakin' gnarly _

_What a waste_

_What a waste_

_What a waste_

What a waste? How could he think such a thing! Kol's final thoughts burned a hole into his guardian's heart. She had been protecting him since before he could even walk! She had been assigned to him by the big man himself, that's right, the almighty G. No not Gangster; take your time don't worry you'll figure it out eventually.

She had been created for the soul purpose of keeping Kol Mikaelson safe. She hadn't understood why he needed to be protected in the beginning. After all, what could be so special about him? She had been blind to his potential but once he was turned into an Original vampire, everything made perfect sense.

She didn't know _why_ her creator wanted the Original siblings protected when every other vampire out there had to have their guardian's drop them the second they turned. Why were the Originals treated differently?

But the closer she looked, the more she seemed to discover. The Original siblings had created second chances for humans with no other alternatives; they were vicious and down right cruel, but they weren't hopeless. God loved all of his creatures and forgave easily as long as you asked for it and meant it. The Originals all had serious baggage, especially Rebekah and Klaus.

She knew both of their guardians and no doubts in her mind that if either of them were to die, their guardians would do exactly what she was about to.

The angel had to wait for Kol's soul to pass the barrier between heaven and hell before she could dive down after him. It was difficult to time it correctly since it all happened so fast, but she managed to grab him before he landed in the devil's lair.

She took him at lightning speed to the in-between before the other angels could get their hands on her. They were _not _happy and it down right terrified her. If G was her boss, then Michael the archangel was his second in command. He had zero tolerance for rule breakers and she knew that by her stepping in to help Kol, she would permanently be breaking his trust.

When she got to touch Kol, it was almost surreal. She had spent so long looking at him from afar that she was almost scared as to how he would react to her touching him. Their relationship was weird and something neither of them would ever properly understand.

It was like she was his personal body guard, genie, and friend all at the same time.

The angel felt a massive headache begin to form once she realized she was on earth next to Kol, but she had the common sense to pull the dagger out of his heart.

She smiled in relief when his eyes opened for a moment, but he quickly closed them and allowed his head fall back against the floor.

The angel healed him as much as she could before a scream of pain ripped through her throat and a single ray of concentrated sunlight engulfed her. She was teleported to the judgment room; a room where only angels that were about to be banished went.

Michael stood in the center of the court-like room with the other archangels flanking his sides. His fists shook with anger as he stared her down. She returned his heated gaze with one of her own as she remained calm and in control.

"What were you thinking?!"

She remained silent and he stood, anger coursing through his veins.

"What? Won't even plead for forgiveness?"

She still remained silent and he scoffed at her silent resistance.

"Lilliana, guardian of Kol Mikaelson, and trusted advisor of the council; you have committed a crime against all of your brothers and sisters in the kingdom of heaven. For this, I hereby –"

Everyone froze - including Michael - when they felt the intimidating presence of a very powerful being. God.

Their creator didn't have a form per-say but he had an essence about him that was unmistakable. Any angel that was in the room left where they currently were and joined Lilliana on the ground as they bowed showing their respect.

Lilliana kept up her poker face and bowed her head like the rest of her fellow angels. His word would be final and there would be no changing it.

"Michael. Lilliana here was just doing her duty and protecting who I assigned her. I will grant her lineage this one time. Do not question why; I have my reasons. She has a duty to fulfill, but that is none of your concern. Be gone! All of you."

Lilliana felt them disappear one by one and she just _knew_ she was alone with her boss. She looked up at him with a questioning expression on her face and he chuckled.

"Kol Mikaelson needs saving just as much as his siblings. He won't change completely but the darkness will leave his soul and those who he turned will feel the same effects. It's not too late for him to find true happiness and you are going to help him find it."

Lilliana thought about this for a moment and stood from her place on the ground. Her boss didn't really have a face or even a body, but she knew that she was right in front of him. It was difficult to explain properly.

"How do I do that?"

Her creator touched her shoulder and she smiled at the comforting gesture.

"You'll figure it out. You are to stay with him until he dies again, if he ever does. For the remainder of this mission you will have free will, this I promise you. You may ask for help from your fellow angels, but only in dire emergency. Do you understand?"

She nodded and before she knew what was happening, she was pushed backwards. Her wings unfolded from where they had previously been tucked against her back and she soared through the sky. To any on-lookers she just appeared to be a shooting star; if they knew what she really was they'd probably faint. Ha!

When she dropped lower, she passed a mountain and folded her wings into the shape of a V. This allowed her to pick up speed and fly at a direct angle. Her eyes widened once she crashed into someone's vehicle. Her back was now sore, but she didn't want to raise any suspicions among the humans. She touched its exterior with her palm and it was brand new within seconds.

Everyone ran out of their homes to see what had caused such a loud bang and she quickly made herself scarce.

_Ouch baby girl, you okay? _

An unexpected voice asked as he popped into her mind.

Lilliana laughed at her friend's nick name for her. He wasn't an angel, just a messenger between the two realms; in other words he alerted the big guy when babies were born and in need of a guardian. There were thousands of others like him, but he was the only one that was ballsy enough to talk to a guardian angel.

"David? How do you even know about this?"

_The big guy asked for volunteers to help you and I was literally jumping up and down screaming, hoping he would pick me. It was kind of embarrassing not gonna lie, but anyways turn left before you pass up the house._

"Thanks" Lilliana blurred past random houses and various trees until she found the Gilbert's home once again. She took in a deep breath and cautiously walked up the porch steps to the front door.

_You're welcome beautiful. Good luck and try not to die. _

"Oh wow thanks!" she whispered sarcastically as she tried to get an idea as to where Kol was inside the house. Was he okay? And where the hell was Klaus?

**A/N: How was it? Keep in mind I'm not very religious so if YOU yourself are ****please**** don't give me a long lecture about religion and God and etc, etc, etc. This story was meant for entertainment purposes only! **

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
